spiritstallionofthecimmarronfandomcom-20200214-history
Esperanza
Esperanza is the mother of Spirit. Appearance Esperanza is a palomino mare with two white stockings on her back legs, and a white blaze on the centre of her face. She is slightly stocky, muscular, with a beautiful head and curved back. Personality Esperanza is a free-spirited, gentle, and caring mare and mother. She has a quiet confidence in herself and a knowledge of the range that encourages the other mustangs to follow her. Biography In Spirit In the film, Esperanza first appears in labor as she brings a foal into the world, which turns out to be a colt: Spirit. As he and the other foals grow, she and the herd put up with their crazy antics, Spirit's especially, until he becomes an adult and takes over the herd. She is very proud she has raised a strong and responsible leader, but something strange comes to the land that night, after Spirit rescues the two foals from the cougar. Beckoned over by her son, she wants him to ignore it and stay, but Spirit insists. Her son returns, seemingly untouched, believing he lost the humans, but they all flee in fear when the humans catch up to Spirit, who has lead them straight to his herd. She tries feebly to rescue Spirit when he is finally roped, but Spirit stops her and tells her to turn and take the herd to safety. She turns to the herd in sadness to lead them away, leaving Spirit captive. She is last seen happily approaching him when he returns with his new mate, Rain. In Esperanza As a filly, the Lead Mare and Stallion die, leaving the Herd decimated. Her mother, Alma, takes over and attempts to get to better terrain with the six other horses. They had no stallion, thus they were more likely to split up, so six turn to three: Midnight, Aspen, Willow. Unfortunately, Alicia, Esperanza's best friend, is amongst the mares that seperate. Esperanza is particulary worried about Midnight, an older mare that slowed them all down. Alma decides to integrate with a larger herd for more protection. Here, Esperanza meets various horses her age, and the one named Strider takes a particular liking to her. He makes the filly suspicious, however, and she avoids him as much as possible. When he protects her from possible danger, however, and Esperanza realizes that he has no intentions to harm her. They become inseparable friends. A violent thunderstorm shakes the land and scatters the herd. The golden filly and black colt are alone. They set off to find a place of their own where they can live in freedom together. As they travel, they learn to deal with one another's flaws. Strider is proud and sometimes overprotective. Esperanza is bossy and a bit suspicious. Nevertheless, they discover that they can work together in order to survive. Strider's protectiveness saves Esperanza from harm more than once. Esperanza's bossiness finds Strider water and grazing land. As they endure many hardships, the two grow even closer. They are affectionate, loving, and playful toward one another, but also fiercely inseparable. Eventually, they find a wide valley that they decide to call home. Gallery esperanza birth.pngEsperanza in labour upsetesperanza.png|ESPERANZA SAD browraisesperanza.png|ESperanza looking for her son Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron(100610114329)spirit 4.jpg|ESPERANZA RUNNING IN SNOW StriderEsper.pngEsperanza and her mate Strider Esperanzasmile.png|ESPERANZA SIMILING blackhorsebeth472f (1).png|Alma and Young Esperanza 12568.jpg|Esperanza laying on the floor Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12407268-780-436.jpg|Esperanza looking for her son newborn Spirit 12705.jpg|Esperanza looking sadly to the sky Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12407333-780-436.jpg|Mother´s Love 12577 (1).jpg 451243 1274817925411 full.jpg Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12407467-780-436.jpg|Esperanza snow covered a2220ccb65772f1c1a9629691b01a1cf586ddd64_00.jpg Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12414449-780-436.jpg 12614.jpg 339904_1260549530309_full (1).jpg 12619 (1).jpg 12584.jpg 12589.jpg 12604.jpg 780full-spirit--stallion-of-the-cimarron-screenshot.jpg|The final of Spirit (movie) original (1).jpg hqdefault (10).jpg 40937475.jpg d21671f8a576dbaa70215c3568d476c7.jpg 227.png 141498.jpg 141417.jpg The-Ghost-of-Strider-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-13710697-1032-774.jpg 141608 (1).jpg 21b6afe4af3817bec10bf7eb96062d3c.png|Esperanza 7693225432 20c418afd7.jpg 4998.png 141479.jpg 141478.jpg 141476.jpg 141475.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Horses Category:Mares Category:Characters Category:Animais Category:Mothers Category:Herbivores Category:Equines Category:Characters of movie Category:Books/Other Media Characters Category:Leaders Category:Grandmothers